Eyeless -TRUE END-
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: ¿Realmente crees que con Eyeless se acabaría todo? No, realmente no. Este habría sido el verdadero final, de no ser por aquello que lo cambia todo. De no ser por aquel reloj de arena blanco, todo terminaría así. Así que... ¿Estás dispuest@ a ver el verdadero final? (Final alternativo al de Eyeless) (Clasificado M por Gore) (One-Shot)


_**Disclaimer:**__**Kagerou**__** Project, **__**Mekaku**__** City Actors y **__**Kagerou**__** Days/Daze**_** no nos pertenecen, pertenecen a **_**Jin**__**. **_**Los OC's si nos pertenecen (**_**Puko **__**Yikamina**_**,**_**Takou**__**Amamiya**_**y**_**Yaruko**__**Hakai**_**).**

_**Advertencias:**__** Posible OoC, mucho spoiler y muchas confusiones (puede que haya algún Flashback).**_

"_**ATENCIÓN: POSIBLE GORE EXPLÍCITO. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN."**_

**Notas:**** Como yo a veces quiero ser tan troll como Jin, aquí os dejo una versión alternativa del final. No cambia hasta que llegan a donde está Kuroha, pero como quedaría muy corto, yo lo pongo. Para que cada uno elija el final que quiera.**

**PD:**** Este no es el final real. No tomar en ningún momento como canónico, si no como posible.**

* * *

_**Capítulo Final: La Melodía del Verano (TE).**_

_**Outer Science.**_

Toda la Brigada Mekakushi, a excepción de Shintaro y Hakai, corrían por los pasillos de aquel enorme edificio donde se encontraba el peor enemigo que hubieran tenido o tendrían. Era irónico, pues parecía un videojuego.

Empezando por la izquierda, estaba Takane, Momo, Puko, Kido, Seto con Mary sobre su espalda, Kano, Takou, Hibiya y Konoha.

—¡¿Nos matará?! —preguntó Ene, ahora con su verdadero cuerpo—. ¡¿En qué está pensando ese viejo bigotudo?!

—Ya te lo dije… —respondió Kano—. Todavía intenta hacer algo usando nuestras serpientes. Y si nos la extrae, todos moriremos. Por cierto, hay algo que debo deciros. La serpiente de Hakai nunca existió, solo era una demostración de sus propios poderes.

—Entonces, ella… ¿Nos traicionó? —preguntó Kido.

—Antes, sí, después me contó que tenía un plan en mente para que esto no se volviera a repetir y yo lo acaté. Ella es la "Serpiente Omega", es decir la parte que tiene el pequeño porcentaje de bondad de la "Serpiente Alfa", pero por si algún casual comienza a obedercer a la "Reina"… —No terminó la frase.

—¿Y-Yo soy la "Reina"? ¡¿Soy una princesa?! —le preguntó Mary a Seto, quien no sabía que responder.

—Sí. Sí, supongo que sí —respondió él—. De todas maneras, no vamos a dejarte sola, Mary. Quédate tranquila.

—Así que el profesor Tateyama también estaba poseído por una serpiente… —dijo Puko, y Momo la completó.

—… Y las serpientes se reúnen alrededor de la "Reina". Entiendo.

—¡Y por eso nosotros nos acercamos a Mary de una manera o de otra… —completó esta vez Puko.

—Qué curioso… ¿Verdad, Líder? —preguntó Momo y la miró, en un descanso que hicieron de su alocada carrera.

—Sí. Pero lo hubieras dicho antes, yo soy la única que no lo sabía —respondió, algo enfadada, mientras Takane vigilaba que no hubiera nadie delante ni detrás de ellos, siguiéndoles.

—¿Qu-Qué?

—¡Na-Nada! En fin… ¡Kano! —Su "hermano" se giró, un poco nervioso.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, temeroso por lo que le fuera a decir.

—Cargar con todo tú solo va contra las reglas. Como castigo, limpiarás el baño durante un mes. ¿Entendido? —dijo Kido. El chico sonrió, pues creía que le pegaría o algo así.

—Entendido, Líder.

—En este momento, me gustaría que tú siguieras teniendo tu instinto asesino, Puko —murmuró Momo, pero todos la oyeron por el eco del lugar.

—¡¿I-Instinto qué?! —preguntó Kido, alarmada. Puko se agitó un poco el cabello con la mano derecha.

—Nada, nada, unos pequeños problemas psicológicos. Ya están resueltos, jeje… —Y se dio la vuelta.

Continuaron avanzando y Hibiya se puso a la altura de Kano, para hablar con él, pues era el que más sabía.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer para salvar a Hiyori? —preguntó lo que siempre preguntaba. Puko se giró para mirar detrás de ella.

—¿Es que no sabes preguntar otra cosa o qué? —preguntó, para luego girarse de nuevo para mirar al frente..

—¿Qué? Pu-Pues eso… —Kano no sabía qué responder. Konoha lo hizo por él.

—Esa chica también es una amiga. La salvaremos —prometió, muy convencido.

—¿Por qué me interrumpes de golpe? —preguntó el niño, enfadado con el albino. Su hermano apareció tras él y lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! Un respeto a tus mayores —dijo.

—Querrás decir un respeto a los ancianos… —murmuró Hibiya, de mal humor. Con lo que recibió otro golpe de su hermano.

—Pe-Perdón —se disculpó Konoha por quién-sabe-qué.

—La salvaremos sea como sea, ¿no? —preguntó el menor de los Amamiya. Konoha y su hermano asintieron.

—Sí, lo prometo —dijo el albino.

Más adelante, Momo y Puko intentaban hablar con En-… con Takane, muy interesadas en su relación amorosa con Haruka.

—Oye, En-… —comenzó Momo, susurrando, pero fue interrumpida por un codazo de parte de Puko—. Takane.

—Puedes llamarme Ene.

Llegaron a una zona de escaleras, donde se pararon un segundo para ver si había guardias o algo. De momento, nada.

—Pu… Pues Ene, este Konoha es el Haruka del que hablabas, ¿no? —preguntó Puko, sin dejar hablar a Momo. Sin embargo, Momo la interrumpió.

—¿Estás segura de no querer hablar con él? —preguntó la chica.

—Sí, diría que es él —comenzó Takane, no muy convencida—, pero es completamente diferente de Haruka. No sé por qué, pero no termino de creerlo. Y parece que no se acuerda de mí…

Las dos chicas la miraron, muy interesadas porque contara algo más. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, así que Momo siguió con su parloteo.

—Pero, Ene, tú también cambiaste bastante.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —preguntó ella, deprimida—. ¡Me sentía genial de la forma anterior! —Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras—. Por cierto, ¿él no vino?

—Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto —respondió Seto, quien seguía llevando a Mary, aun con lo peligroso que era bajar así por las escaleras.

—M-Me imagino dónde puede estar… Con lo vago que es mi hermano… —dijo Momo, dejando las frases sin terminar. Puko asintió, recordando la vez que se había quedado dormido en una silla de la biblioteca porque se había aburrido de esperarla.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Kido, sonriente—. No sé, me da la sensación de que vendrá.

—Lo dices porque te gusta que las cosas acaben con todos reunidos —dijo Kano, sonriente también.

—¡No es por eso! —replicó ella.

—Soy yo, ¿o parecen una pareja de enamorados? —preguntó Takou a su hermano, susurrando. Él sonrió, pero su sonrisa decayó al recordar a Hiyori.

—¡Líder, mira al frente! —exclamó Momo. Al final de las escaleras, había un pasillo que llevaba hacia una puerta. La puerta estaba custodiada por tres guardias armados.

—¡Todo el mundo quieto! Levantad las manos y tranquilamente… —Sin embargo, nunca completó la frase, porque Konoha, a una velocidad inhumana, apareció delante de él.

—Es peligroso. Para —dijo simplemente y le pegó un puñetazo. Los otros dos estaban muy asustados como para hacer nada.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre interrumpir así?! —preguntó Hibiya a voz de grito, totalmente desconcertado y furioso.

—¡Como pensaba, no es Haruka! —exclamó Takane. Takou asintió.

—Realmente no se parece en nada… —murmuró.

Kido desapareció de detrás de Kano y apareció al lado de Konoha.

—Sea como sea, no podemos pararnos aquí —dijo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y desapareció de nuevo. Los guardias estaban realmente asustados.

—¡¿Qu-Qué pasa?! ¡Desapareció!

—¡Mo-Monstruo!

—¡Cuidado, detrás de ti! —exclamó uno de los guardias.

Pero, cuando los dos se giraron, solo encontraron con otro guardia que nadie conocía. El guardia se trasformó en Kano, quien cerró el ojo derecho y sonrió.

—Era una broma.

Y, así, se retiró para dejar pasar a Momo y a Puko. Esta última tenía los ojos cerrados. Momo giró y colocó a Puko delante de ella.

—¡Robar las miradas! —exclamó.

Ambos guardias se quedaron mirándola como bobas sin hacer nada, fue entonces cuando Puko abrió los ojos, que tenía su color normal.

—¡Poseer las miradas! —gritó y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

Colocó su mano delante de ella y la giró, para que los guardias la obedecieran. Estos se giraron y se encontraron con Takou y con Mary, los ojos del chico se volvieron rojos y los guardias ya no sabían qué hacían allí y luego Mary los paralizó. Así, cuando despertaran, no darían la alarma. Finalmente, todos escogieron una pose y se colocaron al pie de la escalera por la que habían bajado.

—¡Bien! ¡Acabamos con ellos! —exclamó Takane, sonriente. Se acercó a los guardias paralizados y les puso la mano frente a los ojos, para comprobar que estaban paralizados.

—Pero si tú no hiciste nada, Ene —reclamó Kano, con un deje de superioridad—. Seto, tú tampoco.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! —intentó defenderse él—. ¡Mi poder no sirve para eso!

—A mí tampoco me gustan estas cosas tan salvajes —replicó Takane, de brazos cruzados, mientras a su espalda un guardia se levantaba—. Soy una chica frágil.

—¡Ene, detrás de ti! —exclamó Momo, pero la chica no reaccionó a tiempo y la capturaron, poniéndole una pistola en la cabeza.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Idiota, imbécil! —Y comenzó a temblar.

—¡Quedaros quietos! Si no lo hacéis…

—Oye, tú… —comenzó Takane, para después desmayarse sobre los brazos del guardia.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —La luz de su auricular se volvió azul con un pitido—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!

—_Probando, probando. Hola, ¿me oyen?_ —preguntó Takane con su cuerpo digital.

—¿Qué?

—_Parece que sí que me oyen, ¿no? Pues entonces iré al grano. No me toques, pervertido._

—Tú… ¿Cómo…?

De repente, se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor que hizo que dejara a Takane en el suelo, quien recuperó su cuerpo y cogió la pistola, mientras el guardia estaba en el suelo, templando.

Takane levantó la pistola y disparó, pero dejando sólo agujeros en la ropa, sin hacerle daño. El guardia, del susto, se desmayó. Todos la miraron como si fuera una psicópata. Ella se giró.

—¿Qué pasa, chicos?

—No… Nada —respondieron Kano y Takou, quienes se habían abrazado a Konoha.

**·**

Ya estaban en la planta nueve. Según Kano, faltaba poco, pero eso lo decía siempre.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos? —preguntó Kido. Kano los iba guiando.

—¿No pasamos antes por aquí? —preguntó Puko, porque aunque no tuviera muy buena memoria, el lugar era fácilmente reconocible.

—No, no, no se preocupen —respondió Kano y siguió corriendo—. Al girar en la siguiente esquina estaremos en su…

Sin embargo, cuando Kano giró la esquina y tras él, toda la Brigada, allí no había absolutamente nada. Bueno, excepto…

—Hay una pared —dijo Kido.

—Sí, hay una pared —afirmaron Momo y Puko.

—Es una pared —señaló Takane.

—Una pared… —murmuró Konoha.

Kano sudó la gota gorda. Se había confundido, y mucho.

—No, os equivocáis. ¿No veis lo complicado que es? —preguntó Shuuya, extendiendo las manos—. Debió ser antes, cuando nos encontramos con los tipos de blanco, entonces…

Dejó la frase en el aire, pera nadie la interpretó muy bien. Seto fue el primero en preguntar, mientras Mary descansaba a su lado, al no estar acostumbrada a correr tanto.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Dejé de saber hasta dónde habíamos avanzado… —terminó, sonriente.

Kido lo agarró por su sudadera y lo elevó ligeramente del suelo. Estaba realmente furiosa.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo dices?! —preguntó—. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, ahora ya no podremos volver!

—Bueno… —comenzó Kano, mientras reía nerviosamente—. Lo siento.

—Ene, ¿no podrías infiltrarte en algún sitio con tu otra forma? —preguntó Momo. Puko se colgó de su brazo.

—Estuve buscando un sitio donde pudiera meterme, pero no hay ninguno —replicó ella—. Sin no hay ondas electromagnéticas, no puedo ir a ninguna parte. ¡De verdad que…!

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Kano, mientras sonreía.

—¡¿Recordaste el camino?! —preguntó Kido, acercándolo a ella.

—No, no es eso. Tú —señaló a Hibiya.

—¿Qu-Qué?

—Según lo que ponía en las notas de mamá, tú debes tener el poder de la visión a distancia —respondió Kano—. Un poder que permite ver las cosas a lo lejos.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó el menor de los Amamiya, asombrado.

—Es un poder un poco pervertido, ¿no? —dijo Puko.

—¡Pero si lo usa, sabremos el camino! —exclamó Takane, puniendo una mano sobre su cabeza—. ¡Vamos, úsalo!

—D-De acuerdo. Bien. ¡Quiero verlo! —gritó él.

—M-Me da la sensación de que no funcionará —dijo Seto, alborotándose el cabello.

—Parece un gato intentando asustar a alguien —señaló Puko, riendo.

—Guarda silencio. Se está esforzando —le recriminó Momo.

—¡Os estoy escuchando! ¡Maldición! —exclamó Hibiya. Mary miró mal a Seto, quien no sabía cómo defenderse.

—Pero, ¿lo que dijiste era cierto? —preguntó Kido a Kano, no muy segura.

—Sí, sin duda —respondió él—. Cuando me enteré, pensé que así podría espiar a las chicas todo el tiempo.

Kido miró a Kano y Kano a Kido. Los ojos de Hibiya se volvieron rojos.

—Los baños de mujeres… —murmuró el niño.

Y esa fue la historia de cómo Hibiya se llevó una colleja de Momo y Kano, una de Puko. Ambas estaban de brazos cruzados y muy enfadadas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora?! —preguntó Momo, furiosa.

—¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, Kano! —replicó Puko, igual o más furiosa que Momo.

—E-Era broma… —intentó decir él.

—Eso dolió —dijo Hibiya. Sin embargo nada más abrir los ojos pudo verlo, justo debajo de ellos estaba la sala que buscaban—. ¡Lo vi! ¡Es justo aquí debajo! ¡Aquí abajo hay una habitación llena de televisores!

Kano se reincorporó por fin, realmente sorprendido.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó la Líder.

—¡Sí, es ahí! —exclamó el rubio mentiroso, mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos—. Solo había que probarlo.

—Pero, ¿cómo podremos bajar hasta ahí? —preguntó Takane, mientras Konoha se acercaba al centro del pasillo.

—Abajo, abajo…

—¿Eh? —Konoha estaba palpando el suelo. Takane lo miró, como los demás—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se asustó—. ¿No irás a…?

—¡Abajo!

Konoha golpeó el suelo y este se levantó, se disparó en todas las direcciones y, finalmente, se hundió. Todos cayeron a la sala de abajo.

**·**

En la sala de los ordenadores, donde estaba todo preparado para otra vuelta atrás en el tiempo, Kenjirou tenía a Hakai sujeta por la cintura. Le había puesto la pistola en la cabeza, pero, a pesar de eso, ella se seguía resistiendo. Al ver a los chicos recuperarse por fin de la caída, comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, bueno, parece que tus compañeros están aquí. ¿No estás contenta, Omega? —le preguntó a la chica.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero… estar con ellos…! —Se intentó liberar, pero era imposible. El agarre de su maestro era muy fuerte.

—¿Qué…? ¡Hakai! —exclamaron los de la Brigada, asustados.

—La verdad es que me han hecho un favor viniendo hasta aquí. Mocosos —Estaba realmente furioso—. Vienen una y otra vez sin saber nada —Sonrió—. Nunca me cansaré. Forcejead, pelead. Mientras vosotros os resistís inútilmente, el deseo de este tipo durará para toda la eternidad. Exacto. Esta historia no acabará. No dejaré que acabe. Para que tú y yo podamos seguir existiendo en este mundo, para seguir cumpliendo su deseo, vosotros debéis desempeñar vuestro papel en esta tragedia eterna.

—Maestro, ¡detén esta locura! —exclamó Omega, pero él solo la miró fríamente.

—No te atrevas a moverte —Kenjirou abrió la boca y todos se alarmaron—. Comeré cada huesecillo tuyo. Cada pequeño trozo de piel de este falso cuerpo… Yo lo devoraré, hasta no dejar más que tu alma. Cuando termine, se la enseñaré a los mocosos. ¿Te gustaría?

—No… Sólo… Suéltame… Por favor… Papá… —Pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Alfa le cruzó la cara con la mano, dándole una bofetada.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! —exclamó, tirándola al suelo y apuntándola con la pistola. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡No! —Se giró, se levantó y corrió hacia Kano y los demás del grupo. Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta; el chico estiró una mano hacia ella y…

Una serpiente gigante la devoró. Unas pocas gotas de sangre cayeron en la mejilla de Kano, quien aún tenía el brazo estirado, preparado para agarrar a la niña.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritaron los de la Brigada, entre sorprendidos, asustados y asqueados. El mentiroso no dijo absolutamente nada. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su brazo cayó. Él cayó de rodillas en el suelo, como la última vez que había visto "morir" a alguien preciado para él.

Excepto por que esta vez no chillaba, ni quería arremeter contra nada. Solo se quedó ahí, sentado en el suelo, con la mirada vacía y perdida. Aún no podía creerlo. Era la tercera vez que alguien moría frente a él sin poder evitarlo.

—¿K-Kano…? —Kido estaba realmente preocupada por el chico.

—Ah~… Simplemente deliciosa —Tras eso, la serpiente se relamió. Justo cuando terminó de hablar, Kano se levantó tambaleándose y corrió hacia él, furioso.

—¡TÚ! —Sin embargo, antes de siquiera comenzar a correr, Konoha y Takou agarraron al chico, obligándole a retroceder. Kido, sin saber qué hacer, miraba a todos lados, mientras los gritos de Kano se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Por fin, habló.

—¡Chicos! ¡Retroceded! ¡Vámonos! —exclamó.

Puko se puso delante de todos ellos. Mientras Takou y Kido se llevaban a Kano como podían (a la desesperada), Seto cogió a Mary en brazos y Konoha hizo lo mismo, pero con Takane. Momo agarró a Hibiya de la mano.

—¡Chicos, adelantaos! —exclamó la pelirroja—. No sé si mis poderes funcionarán, pero tengo que intentarlo, Kido, escóndelos.

—¡Oye, se supone que yo soy la Líder! —reclamó ella.

—¡No es tiempo para eso! —gritó Yikamina. Kido asintió y todos se hicieron invisibles.

Puko se giró hacia la serpiente, quien se hacía más grande por momentos, al haber absorbido a su otra mitad. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, la serpiente sonrió y dijo cinco palabras que hicieron que la preocupación de la chica se convirtiese en terror.

—_¿Creéis que os dejaría escapar?_

—No… ¡No…!

Puko intentó girarse para escapar, pero ya era muy tarde. Con sus poderes, la serpiente se abalanzó sobre ella y, tras quitarle su serpiente, la desmembró; primero de brazos y piernas; después de la cabeza, mientras la chica gritaba angustiosamente. Finalmente, calló. Un charco de sangre se extendía bajo los restos del cuerpo de la que había sido Puko.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Los de la Mekakushi que estaban escondidos, gracias al poder de Kido, se detuvieron y vieron aquella masacre. Más de uno vomitó, y Mary y Momo gritaron angustiosamente, lo que les liberó del poder de su Líder. Nadie reaccionaba y solo se quedaban para ver como del cuerpo de su amiga seguía brotando sangre.

Kido los agitó y les gritó para que salieran de su ensimiamiento*****. Comenzaron a correr desbocadamente por los pasillos, intentando que la serpiente Alfa no los devorase. Kano seguía en Shock y Kido no sabía qué hacer para lograr huir con vida. Detrás de ellos, oyeron un grito de mujer y uno de niño.

—¡Ah…!

—¡Anciana! ¡No!

Cuando la chica de cabellos verdes se giró, presenció la segunda peor escena de su vida; a una de las mayores idols de Japón sin cabeza ni brazo derecho. Tuvo que arrastrar al pobre Hibiya hasta una habitación, junto con los demás, porque no se movía.

Konoha no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Tampoco entendía por qué esa serpiente era más rápida que él. Kido hizo un recuento; solo quedaban Seto, Kano, Takane, Hibiya, Konoha y Takou. Este último estaba abrazando a su hermano.

—Un momento… ¡¿Dónde está Mary?! —Kido zarandeó a Seto furiosamente.

—¿Mary…? ¡¿Mary?! ¡MARY! —se asomaron a la puerta, pero desistieron rápidamente al escuchar a la serpiente arrastrándose.

—La hemos perdido, la hemos perdido… Puede que ella esté muerta tambié-… ¿Qué es ese olor…? —Kido se giró y contempló otra escena grotesca más. Todos la miraron raro, excepto Kano, quien seguía en Shock; y, al mirar en la misma dirección que ella, sus caras compusieron una mueca muy desagradable.

Shintaro estaba con el teléfono en la mano, tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre y con todos los intestinos fuera. Esa sería una imagen grotesca de no ser por las que había a su lado.

Ayano estaba ahorcada con los intestinos del que había sido su mejor amigo, pero le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo, que estaba sobre un televisor. El mismo televisor que mostraba una escena en el Daze, de Haruka con marchas de latigazos, o algo peor, por todo el cuerpo; había muerto por desangramiento.

—H-Haruka… Ayano… Amo… —murmuró Takane, sin poder creerlo aún. El albino, al ver a su otra parte, colapsó—. ¡Konoha!

Intentó agitarlo, pero no había manera de levantarlo. La chica, al ver a todos sus antiguos amigos así, y a la "otra parte" de su persona más querida tirado en el suelo, desistió de sus intentos.

—Líder… Vamos a reunirnos con Haruka, Ayano y los demás… ¿No crees? —Y, tras reír como una histérica, arrastró a Konoha con ella al otro lado de la puerta, sonriendo. Kido no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada.

—¡Takane…! —La puerta se cerró y escucharon la voz de la serpiente.

—_¿Jugamos a las escondidas? Oh~…_

—Haruka… —Takane miró a la Serpiente a los ojos—. ¡Quiero volver con Haruka, hahaha…! ¡Tú concedes deseos, concédeme el mío!

—_Como desees _—Y, así, la serpiente sacó sus colmillos. Estos brillaron mientras se clavaban en la piel de Takane y en la del androide. Estaban abrazados fuertemente—_. Que pareja tan bonita… Sería una lástima… Que los separáramos…_

Cuando los gritos de Takane al fin cesaron, Alfa activó su poder e hizo que el tiempo para Takane no pasar, haciendo así que ella quedara encerrada en su cuerpo digital (el de Ene), para siempre.

—_¡No, no…!_ —exclamó ella, al despertar en un televisor—_. ¡Dijiste que cumplirías mi deseo! ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Lo dijiste…!_

Ella se pegó a la pantalla, pataleando, pero sin lograr nada. Al final, se cansó, y se encogió para comenzar a llorar. La serpiente sonrió, complacida por el último deseo de Haruka: _"Que Takane nunca pueda venir a este mundo tan horrible…"_, había dicho. Sin quererlo, el chico había acabado privándole a la chica de lo único que le quedaba: La esperanza de reunirse con él y con todos sus amigos muertos en otra ocasión.

La serpiente abrió la puerta, tras escuchar gritos viniendo de allí. A pesar de que Mary había entrado en el Daze hacía unos minutos, y estaba bien ecerrada, no se sentía tranquilo dejándola allí, porque podría hablar con su abuela.

—¡Ahaaag…! —exclamaron todos.

Kido consiguió agarrar a Kano y a Hibiya por las manos y salir corriendo por la habitación, esquivando los cadáveres, hacia la otra puerta. Sin embargo, a medio camino, vio a Hibiya siendo atrapado por la cola de la serpiente, quien disfrutaba comiéndose a Seto, o más bien arrancándole toda la piel, mientras él gritaba.

—¡No te llevarás a mi hermano! —Y así, en un acto de valentía estúpida, Takou consiguió golpear a la serpiente, quien por la sorpresa, soltó a Seto (quien, por suerte, aún conservaba la mayoría de la piel) y a Hibiya. El Amamiya mayor se agachó junto a la "Rana Gigante" y le indicó a Kido que siguiera corriendo—. Seguid sin nosotros; ya os alcanzaremos.

La serpiente sonrió y, usando sus poderes, encerró a Kousuke y a Takou en esa sala, mientras Kido intentaba escapar con la pequeña parte de la Brigada Mekakushi que le quedaba. Cuando Alfa los encontró, Hibiya tropezó y la serpiente atrapó su pie con las fauces, para luego agitarlo de arriba abajo, golpeándolo contra el suelo. Su cráneo explotó.

Kido arrastró a Kano, pero, antes de poder girar la esquina, el chico se levantó, la besó en los labios y la abrazó.

—Sabes que no podemos huir, Tsubomi. Así que… Disfrutemos estos segundos juntos.

La chica comenzó a llorar y, tras unirse de nuevo en un beso y separarse, juntaron sus frentes. Ambos llorando y temblando como flanes, pronunciaron sus últimas palabras.

—Te amo, chico mentiroso.

—Te amo, chica fantasma.

—_Oh, linda confesión. Ahora… ¡MUERAN!_

Y, de un solo bocado, los devoró.

—_Deliciosos. Ahora, "Reina"… Verás el sufrimiento de los que quedan… Para siempre._

**·**

Mary, año tras año, a pesar de que en el Daze no pasara el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a oír siempre los gritos desgarradores de Seto cuando le arrancaban la piel y se la volvían a poner, y los de Takou, pues cada día Alfa lo ahogaba varias veces.

El resto de su Brigada yacía colgada de las paredes, con sus restos pudriéndose por siempre, a pesar de que ellos hubieran pasado ya a otra vida; Kido y Kano, pues la serpiente había vomitado sus cadáveres sin vida frente a ella; Momo, de quien solo quedaba el torso y las piernas; Puko, de quien no quedaba más que el torso; Shintaro, unido por los intestinos a Ayano, quien sólo conservaba la mitad del cuerpo; Konoha y Haruka, a quienes la serpiente les había intercambiado algunas partes del cuerpo, considerándolo gracioso; Takane, cuyos ojos habían sido arrancados para que permanecieran intactos, pues eran lo único que mantenía a Ene viva; Hibiya y Hiyori, hachos un amasijo de carne y huesos; y el cuerpo de Hakai, del que ya nada era reconocible.

—_¡¿Qué te parece este mundo sin fin…? "Reina"…_

—Es tan divertido… Tan… ¡TAN DIVERTIDO! ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡¿SABÍAS QUE YO TE AMO, SETO?! ¡¿LO SABÍAS?! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿SABÍAS QUE KANO Y KIDO SE AMABAN?! ¡¿Y TAKANE Y HARUKA?! ¡¿Y SHINTARO Y AYANO?! ¿LO SABÍAS?! ¡¿SABÍAS QUE YO TE AMO?! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! ¡Hahahahahahahahahaha…!

Sí, definitivamente Mary se había vuelto loca.

**·**

De nuevo, como todos los días, la chica digital flotaba por la red, buscando algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse. Ya habían pasado más de treinta años, pero ella seguía igual; sin crecer, sin cambiar.

Tenía que reconocer que la tecnología humana había avanzado bastante, pues ya podían crear una especie de chicos y chicas digitales parecidas a ella, solo que sin sentimientos.

Bueno, ella ya no los tenía.

Después de tanto tiempo sola, se había acostumbrado a una a la seriedad y a una rutina; cada día elegía un ordenador entre los miles que había en el mundo e intentaba buscar a alguien que tuviera una personalidad parecida a la de alguno de sus amigos muertos, pero nadie cumplía los requisitos.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo; a las dos horas, ella se aburría (o la intentaban eliminar, para ella volver al poco tiempo) y se despedía con ocho simples palabras:

—_Tú no tienes derecho a ser mi amo._

Después, simplemente, se autoborraba.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo haciendo eso, que los informativos hablaban sobre una misteriosa chica azul y digital que aparecía en un ordenador aleatoriamente. ¡Incluso se habían creado Foros en los que todos los chicos y las chicas pedían que la "misteriosa Ene" (de quien, por cierto, se rumoreaba que fuera el espíritu de la que había sido la "Bailarina Relámpago Ene") acudiera a su ordenador! Toda una locura.

—_¿Tanto les gusto a los humanos? Fufu~_

Tras pasar veinte años de un ordenador a otro y aparecer tantas noticias de ella, habían empezado a intentar imitarla. Así nacieron los ciberchicos y las ciberchicas.

—_Y tú…_ —dijo Ene, mirando hacia ti, con una sonrisa socarrona y arrogante—. _¿Querrías venir a un mundo creado por los humanos?_

_**TRUE END.**_

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Ok… *Se prepara para las críticas por cambiar el capítulo Final completamente.* Como veis, este es el TRUE END. Lo que significa que… ¿Puede que suba un BAD END? Ah~… ¿Quién sabe? Bueno, puse esto como capítulo individual porque… Bueno, porque no quiero cambiar a Rating "M" solo por este capítulo, así que… Se queda así.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_***Ensimiamiento:**_** Quedarse embobado mirando algo.**

**Aunque, teóricamente, podemos considerar esto un BAD END… Pero no, para mi este será el verdadero final. Sí, porque me gustan las tragedias.**

**¡Por cierto! Con respecto al final "Bueno", al GOOD END. Ok, yo consideraré el final auténtico ese, pero en realidad podría ser este... Aish, como me gusta liaros xD. Pero eso es lo que es. Lo dicho, si continúo con esta historia, será a partir del otro final, no de este. Así que considero este el auténtico porque es lo que ocurre en la Saga de canciones, en el Manga y en la Novela, que son mundos alternativos al del Anime (o sea, las otras repeticiones de las que habla Kuroha).**

**No sé si me he explicado, pero bueno... Me gustan este tipo de finales en los que sobreviven una o dos personas o en los que mueren todos, jajaja~… Por cierto, ya estabais advertidos del Gore~.**

**Considerad esto un "BONUS Track" xD. En fin, para cualquier duda, ruego, petición, insulto y demás, ahí tenéis los Reviews~…**

* * *

_**Información:**_

**-Este Fic (ahora) sí que termina aquí, así que ya no busques más~…**

**-¿Posible segunda parte…? No creo.**

**-¡No me hago responsable de los traumas! xD**

* * *

_**Let's Daze!**_


End file.
